


NorIce : High School AU

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NorIce, Nordic 5 - Freeform, YOAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas used to be a popular kid until he came out of the closet, now he has a small group of friends and a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas's POV

Let me give you a little summery of high school for me. I was a popular kid in the eyes of many and had a large group of friends, who I hated. I came out of the closet one week ago and I'm down to 3 friends. It's the last year of High School and the last chance I have to get the courage to ask out Emil Steilsson. For those of you who don't know Emil is the sweetest most adorable thing ever and is the reason I came out of the closet. The only person who knows I like him is my "friend" Mikkel. I told Mikkel yesterday and he's been teasing me since than. I just hope Emil likes me to.


	2. Part 1

Emil's POV

My day was going pretty normal until right before 3rd one of the popular kids named Mikkel came up to me.

Mikkel "hey your Emil right?"

Emil "uh.. Ya"

Mikkel "o man do you know Lukas?"

Emil "that guy who just came out of the closet?"

Mikkel "ya "

Emil "why do you ask"

Mikkel "what do you think about him"

Emil "I feel kinda bad for him, he's been getting bullied"

Mikkel "well he doesn't really care about that... You know what he does care about"

Emil "what"

Mikkel "you"

"W-What" I said flustered 

Mikkel "you heard me, Lukas has a huge crush on you, in fact he's crazy for you"

Emil "your just m-messing with me"

Mikkel "don't believe me check out his note book"

I looked at the book in front of me to see lots of hearts with the names Lukas and Emil.

Emil "how do I know you didn't just write this"

Mikkel "Lukas is my friend I wouldn't mess with him, listen it would mean the world to Lukas if you gave him a chance. Just think about it okay"

The way Mikkel's voice was, was different from his usual upbeat happy voice but was more serious and desperate. 

I made my way to my 3rd period class thinking about Lukas the whole time. There was no way Lukas the super hot gay guy liked me. Eventually the bell rang signalling Lunch. I started making my way to where Lukas and what was left of his friends sat. 

As soon as Mikkel saw me coming a huge smirk made its way onto his face and he pulled Lukas's other two friends away. I walked up to Lukas and already had butterflies in my stomach.

"H-Hi Lukas" my Icelandic accent was coming out and I felt embarrassed.

Lukas's POV

I was sort of confused when Mikkel dragged Berwald and Tino away but was more focused on the cute boy In front of me with the adorable accent.

Emil "h-hi Lukas"

"What do you want" it sounded so monotone and somewhat annoyed. (Come on Lukas, try to sound sexy"

Emil "I-I was just wondering if you wanted to, I don't know... Hang out"

Lukas "uh ya... What did you have in mind?"

Emil "maybe like a movie, if that's ok"

Lukas "ya I'll pick you up at 7:00"

After exchanging numbers I didn't believe it Emil the super hot exchange student from Iceland who I was super homo for just asked me out. I haven't been this happy in my entire life. 

I was pulled back into reality when Mikkel and the others sat down with big smirks on their faces.

Mikkel "so when's the wedding"

Lukas "shut up"

Emil's POV 

I just got home and felt like I was dreaming. I was "hanging out" with Lukas. Did all that stuff Mikkel say was true?. Did Lukas really love me or did he just want to make up for all the friends he lost when he came out of the closet. My mind was going crazy with all these questions. I eventually got back into reality and went upstairs to go get changed. It didn't take long for Lukas to pick me up and it didn't take long for us to get to the movies.

Lukas's POV

We got to the movies and I got two tickets to some movie I knew nothing about (I was probably going to watch Emil instead anyways). We got our popcorn and picked some seats far away from anyone else. 

The movie started and I soon found my gaze move towards Emil, (why was he so goddam cute?). As more and more time went on something kept telling me to put my arm around Emil, I was able to control myself until I mindlessly leaned over and wrapped my arm around him. I thought I had done it, ruined my chance with Emil and had just ruined my life.. Until he started to lean against me. This had to be a dream, but it wasn't and I felt so good. I rested my head against his with a smile on my face.

After  the movie ended I drove Emil home. We pulled up to his house and I got out to walk with him to his door. As we said our goodbyes I couldn't control my body and pulled Emil into kiss..... Which he returned and before I knew it we were making out on his couch. 

After a extremely long make out, it was getting late and I had to go home. I gave Emil one last kiss and told him I loved him, and he felt the same. I drove off with a big smile on my face,( I can't remember being this happy).


	3. Part 2

Emil and Lukas had been dating for a week and word had gotten around. People didn't usually mess with Lukas( because he was scary) apart from harassing him on social media, but Emil was a different story. It started off with people calling him names in the halls but progressively got worst and worst to the point Emil started skipping school. 

Lukas being the overprotective boyfriend started hanging around Emil 24/7 and usually scared people off before they could say a lot. It made Emil feel a little better but he felt guilty when the school contacted his parents about Lukas being late to all his classes. That made Emil feel bad enough but when Lukas's parents contacted him and told him to break up with there son his heart broke. Emil went home and cried not responding to any of Lukas's texts.

Eventually Lukas was worried and went to Emil's house to find him crying. Lukas held Emil tightly and eventually feel asleep with him in his arms.

Lukas's POV

I woke up with Emil in my arms and the feeling I got from looking at his adorable face made my heart swell up with emotion. I kissed his forehead and continued to cuddle my boyfriend. I than remembered the state Emil was in when I got here last night. I needed to find out why Emil was crying.

After a little more cuddling Emil began to stir and woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his adorable eyes.

"Good morning sweetie" I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

Emil "morning"

Lukas "Emil I need you to tell me why you were crying yesterday, did someone say something mean to you, are you okay, can I help?"

Emil looked away and was silent.

Emil "I think we should take a break"

What....No No No this can't be happening. Why, why everything was going so well. What did I do, why did I do this. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. It was at this moment that I saw Emil was crying.

Lukas "why, please tell me why"

Emil "please Lukas understand that I can't tell you ... I'm sorry"

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out before I started balling even if I didn't want to leave Emil. I left his house so I could go home and cry in solitude. I didn't get any sleep that night my thoughts were about Emil And how beautiful he is and how much I want him. 

Time Skip

I got through 1st period class alright apart from Mikkel. He kept asking me what was bugging me, after half the class he gave up. 

I was walking to second period class when I remembered Emil was in this class. God this class was going to be unbearable. I sat a couple seats away from Emil and "tried" to focus on the lesson. Things weren't going too bad until I heard "hey cutie".

I couldn't believe it Alfred Jones was hitting on MY boyfriend, well ex boyfriend. But Emil wouldn't fall for some annoying popular guy like Alfred... right. It looked like Emil was trying to ignore Al but eventually he turned his head to face him.

Emil "what"

Alfred "I think your pretty cute"

Emil "uh thanks"

Alfred " hey I was wondering if you wanted to.. I don't know hang out"

Emil "uh I'm a little busy"

Alfred "oh come on, you can't be that busy how about I come pick you up at like 7:00 for a movie"

Emil turned his head and muttered a sure in response. I couldn't believe it Emil was already over me... No I wasn't going to let Emil date some loser like Alfred. Emil is mine and if I have to show him than I will. 

Emil's POV 

I heard knocking at my door and looked at the clock. It was 6:30, I didn't even want to hang out with Alfred I just wanted to get a distraction from Lukas. I went to go answer the door only to open it up to see Lukas. He forced his way in and pulled me into a tight hug. 

Lukas "your mine Emil, understand. Your not going to be talking to Alfred anymore, I love you"

I couldn't take it anymore, I hugged Lukas back enjoying the contact that I had missed.

Emil "I love you to Lukas"

Lukas "good... So we still have half an hour until I scare off Alfred, how about we fool around "

 

The End Ty for reading plz comment


End file.
